


Ace, meet my dear phoenix brother

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Model!Ace, Photographer!Izou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace is so killing Sabo for not waking him up earlier (he did), leading to him running after the metro to dash for his photo shoot session.Yep, you heard him right.Photo. Shoot. Session.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Ace, meet my dear phoenix brother

**Author's Note:**

> This fine quality is possible because of [Arachnide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnide/pseuds/Arachnide), who had been so kindly betareading this fic^^
> 
> I am sorry for posting it just now. Itsumo, thank you for your assistance and guidance ^^

Ace is so killing Sabo for not waking him up earlier (he did), leading to him running after the metro to dash for his photo shoot session.

Yep, you heard him right. 

Photo. Shoot. Session. 

Because apparently he is the one fashion magazine called 'Most aspiring model' on their summer special edition. Ace suspects that it has something to do with his latest shoot: shirtless form, walking around the city square with no care in the world promoting shoes, duh. That shoot had been commercially successful, thanks to his visionary photographer.

The same person that would surely kill him (aspiring or not) if he didn't appear on set at ten sharp. Izou is sweet, most of time, but sweet could also be dangerous. He is so not riling up that man, not now, not in a thousand years.

“Ace! You’re early man!” One of the crew greeted him.

“What? I thought I was late.”

The man looks at him, tilting his head a little, then shrugs.

“We shoot at ten. It’s nine something. You’re early.”

Ace is left speechless.

He is so going to kill Izou. Sweet or not, Mr. dangerous could shove it up-

The man laughs, amusement is clear in his eyes. “He got you, huh? Another one then.”

“What are you talking about?”

He grins, nodding to the direction of THE chair. The chair that’s reserved for names in the industry while they are working on the set. Ace looks at the person occupying said chair with curious eyes.

That body (oops!) looked familiar. 

Broad shoulder, thick neck, and unique hairstyle.

Ace’s jaw almost dropped on the floor. “It can't be…”

“Marco Phoenix. Never thought that I would be seeing him again in a studio.” The man said, his voice a little bit awed, which Ace would have noticed were he not so much frozen/ enchanted/ stunned in his place...

* * *

“So Izou got you too, huh?” Ace smiled, trying his best to look friendly, casual, and certainly not a nervous mess that he suspects he currently is.

The man, Marco Phoenix, looked up from his book (why is it so thick?). So this man is not reading a magazine? Like any model would?

Ace doesn’t read all the time either, but he certainly has his own fair share of them. One that has been his favorite, has said model appearing on it’s expensive pages (but nobody could know that, okay?).

“Yes. You’re the model?”

“Apparently.” Ace chuckles (is he too awkward here?). “Didn’t know that he booked another model. He didn’t say.” 

Which, if he thinks about it again, is kinda weird. Because even being as carefree a person as he is, Izou is still very serious with his photo shoots. Vibes, chemistry, and communication are keys he said to him one time.

Not saying that he minds doing a shoot with THE phoenix. He just wishes Izou told him beforehand so he could prepare mentally. Yeah, somehow.

Marco Phoenix chuckles (did he just say that out loud?!). “Nah, I am not here for that.”

_Huh?_

“You’re not?”

The man sighs, typical reaction of someone who just got pranked by the aforementioned photographer. “He dragged me here in the morning saying he needed a lift and moral support. That shitty brother... And I have barely just arrived in the country, like, twelve hours ago.”

Marco looks at Ace. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble on you. You’re Ace, right?”  
Ace needed two seconds to respond to that. Because…

_Brother?!_

And he had been overseas but…

Which may and may not explain his absence after his successful modelling debut.

Oh, right. Response.

“Ah, yes. Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Don’t ask me what that D stands for because I don’t know either. And I don’t mind actually, if you want to ramble more. Wait, I am the one who is rambling now. I am sorry.

”Marco laughs (softly?) at this and Ace feels his face change color a little bit.

* * *

“Izou… don’t you laugh at me, you set me up for this. Now I am pretty sure I have positively blown away my only opportunity by embarrassing myself in front of your brother.”

Izou keeps laughing at him for at least another minute.

Ace is so so sulking.

“Well, don’t worry, you got his number, right? Even though I would gladly supply you with it were he not to offer it to you. And I would kick his ass for being stupid.” The man is still cracking up. “He likes you Ace, I can tell.”

Ace pouts.

“And you did great in the shoot man, he could barely look away from you.” Izou pats him on the shoulder.

“Just be glad that I found your jerk off material with my brother's picture in it.”

Ace’s face reddens again. “That is not…”  
Izou ignores him. “And that was the only time I could persuade him to model for me. As replacement actually, since the actual model called it off in the last minute and he just happened to be around. Never intended for it to sell that well but…” he shrugs. “I am just that good.”

Izou looks at him expectantly. “Well, I suppose I deserve a thank you for playing the wing man for you.”  
Ace is so dumbfounded.

* * *

Ace thanked Izou later after he got a reply from Marco, almost doubling in his chair when he read it:

‘Yeah, I am gonna be here for a long time. Care for some lunch, maybe? When you don’t have a shoot?’

That must have been be the fastest ‘yes’ he ever sent to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Was on a slump and I didn't write anything. I did just recently, hence this update #bow. Thank you for reading, I wish you a good day ^^


End file.
